bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dark Swarmlord/Anthony and Rao
Background :Almost absolutely nothing is known about Anthony or Rao. While it is probable that they are deceased Splicers, the reason some people theorize how Project Necromancer got its name, nothing is certain about the where they come from or where their loyalties lie, if at all. Some believe them to be gatekeepers between the Project and reality, while others think they are forcibly enslaved against their will. There are even those who don’t believe they exist in any reality. Whatever the truth, they are dangerous, violent, and stubborn to the point where failure in any form is excruciatingly unbearable for them. :Appearance :Anthony is a desiccated corpse of a Wraith Splicer with yellow flames. His bones are visible through torn areas of flesh, and half his face has melted, and left him partially bald, leaving only the right side untouched. He still managed to retain some of his hair on the right side, which is jaw or shoulder length, and has turned black, perhaps due to blood or grease. Anthony only wears a pair of old, warn pants, showing his corrupted body which constantly pulses with the wraith-fire. The crimson Corpse’s Gem is inside his right eye socket. Anthony also wields a Bastard Sword, most likely due to preference. :Rao is a bloody-clawed Vampire Splicer who dons a purple robe and a yellow kimono sash, all topped of with a nun’s hood and blue rosary beads, which she wears as a necklace. If she was ever a resident in Rapture, Rao would have caught the attention of almost every man in the city: she retains a slim, if somewhat grotesque body, and a (surprisingly unravaged) large chest. Whatever her face was like is now open to debate: it has suffered the most damage from ADAM (if indeed, she has existed in the first place and spliced). One person commented “it was like looking at a person... who’s face was pulled by the nose and mouth, into a shape not unlike a dog or fox, or anything like that, with huge ruddy teeth to go with it all”. Rao’s now hideous face is accompanied by a red glow in her left eye. The right eye seems to be torn out violently, as if in a fit of rage. :Affinities and Weaknesses :Both: Weak: Lost Soul :Anthony: Strong: bullets, Chrono Warp Immune: Gravity Well :Rao: Strong: bullets, Gravity Well Immune: Chrono Warp :Tactics Both Anthony and Rao will keep to their inferiors’ tactics, with a few exceptions: :Anthony will swing his Bastard Sword to attack. While it lacks in initial speed, it makes up for it in heavy damage, length and knockback. Anthony can also swing his weapon above his head, which can result in extreme damage when he brings it back down again. If the Player avoids this, then the sword will wedge itself in the ground, leaving the Wraith Splicer open to attack for a couple of precious seconds. Like the Elite Wraiths, he can send three fireballs at the Player. On Hard, killing him will cause Anthony to get back up for a second round at full Health. :Rao is agile enough to dodge Drill Dashes, rolling or somersaulting out of the way at the last second before the Player can ram her. She can leap around the area before landing on top of the Player while slashing them, causing severe knockback. :Both characters can leech 10% Health from their targets, then 30% at half health. :Loot :Anthony: :Corpse’s Gem (this will be taken in a cut-scene) :7 Distilled Water :2 Batteries :Rao: :Gold Vixen Rod :4 Brass Tubes :3 Dynamos :And there’s the (only) boss of Project Necromancer. Thoughts, anyone? Back to the Hub Category:Blog posts